First Dates Are Always the Worst
by KatiKat
Summary: Heero and Duo are on their first date - oh horror! yaoi 1+2


**First Dates Are Always the Worst**  
  
by KatiKat

  
  
  


  
ring, ring  
  
Quatre frowned, snuggling into the covers.  
  
ring, ring  
  
"Mmmmmm," came the annoyed sound from under the covers.  
  
ring, ring  
  
"Okay! I´m up!" he shouted as he sat up in his lonely bed, once again longing to have the warm body of his lover next to him. But *nooo* Trowa just had to go and visit his sister this week.  
  
ring, ring  
  
The phone. Allah, he hoped it was important. Otherwise he would strangle the caller through the phone.  
  
"WHAT!?" he shouted into the receiver.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
The blond man frowned. "Heero?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What´s wrong? It´s..." he squinted at the shining green numbers on the clock standing on the table next to his bed "... 4 in the morning!"  
  
"I know THAT," came the annoyed reply.  
  
"Oh. So, what´s wrong? Didn´t you have a date with Duo last night?"  
  
"We still ARE on the date." Heero´s usually impassive voice was gaining volume.  
  
Quatre raised his eyebrows. "Well, then why are you calling me when you are on a date with Duo?"  
  
"Because we need your help."  
  
The blond man´s eyebrows climbed a notch higher. "Uh, I´m not THAT experienced, but of course I will..."  
  
"Not THAT sort of help!"  
  
"Oh, okay." There was some shouting in the background. He didn´t know where Heero was calling from, but it was pretty noisy. "Where are you, Heero?"  
  
"At the police station."  
  
"WHAT?!" That statement cleared Quatre´s sleep clouded mind immediately. "Why? I thought you were on a date!!"  
  
"We are."  
  
"Then why are you at the police station?" Quatre had the feeling that he missed the point of a really good joke.  
  
"Duo was late."  
  
The eyebrows climbed up again. "And that´s why you are..."  
  
"No," Heero interrupted him. "I called Duo to ask what was wrong and he said that his car got stolen."  
  
Aha. "And that´s why..."  
  
"No." The interruption again. "I went to pick Duo up. He invited me up to his apartment."  
  
"It´s really nice, isn´t it?" Quatre asked. He really liked Duo´s little loft in the ten story building. "The whole building is nice."  
  
"We got stuck going down in the elevator. Power outage."  
  
"Oh." Quatre sweatdropped. Not the best beginning to a first date.  
  
"We had to wait half an hour before the power came on again."  
  
"Well, that´s not too long..."  
  
"Then the elevator broke down two floors later. Had to wait two hours for the repairman."  
  
The blond Arabian sweatdropped once again. "Well, uhm," he didn´t know what to say. "But you got out and went on with the date," he stated.  
  
There was some murmuring on the other side of the line and Quatre could swear he heard Heero say something like "Unfortunately".  
  
"And?"  
  
"I found out one of my tires was flat and had to change it."  
  
Oh. "Uhm, that´s not so bad..."  
  
"It started to rain."  
  
Okay, so he was wrong. It was bad. "Umm, you could have taken a cab," he dared to offer.  
  
"We had to do that in the end. The battery in the car was dead."  
  
"Well, I think it was just bad luck."  
  
"We got in a traffic jam downtown and sat in the damn cab for 45 minutes."  
  
Quatre really didn´t know what to say to that. "And after that?" He had the feeling he shouldn´t have asked.  
  
"We got in an accident and had to wait for the police."  
  
"Oh Allah, are you alright?" he exclaimed in horror.  
  
"Yes, but they gave away our reserved places in the restaurant since we came almost 4 hours too late."  
  
"And what did you do?" Please not another catastrophe.  
  
"Ate burgers at MacBurger."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Well, that´s good. Duo really likes fast food."  
  
"There was a robbery in progress at the Burger place."  
  
Quatre gulped. "What did you do?"  
  
"We got rid of the robbers. They were amateurs," came the flat answer.  
  
"Ah, and that´s why you are at the police station."  
  
"No. The police let us go after doing the paper work. We got even free burgers from the owner of the place."  
  
"See? Something good came out of this," the blond man said reassuringly.  
  
"Duo got sick because of them and he spent the next hour throwing up in the toilet."  
  
"Ah." Quatre sweatdropped once again.  
  
"We decided it was to better go home before something else happened."  
  
That was a wise decision, Quatre decided but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"We got robbed while waiting for a cab."  
  
Quatre really didn´t know what he should do - roll his eyes, feel sorry for them or laugh like crazy.  
  
"I caught the thief and called the police - once again. Strangely the same pair of cops came. I don´t know why but they looked strangely at us."  
  
Heero didn´t know why? Maybe for him it was a normal thing to spend a Saturday night helping the cops to raise the percentage of solved cases.  
  
"It stopped raining, so we decided to take a short walk. We found Duo´s stolen car in one of the back streets downtown."  
  
"Hey, that´s good. Duo really likes that black bug." Quatre was really happy for him. "But you still didn´t tell me how you ended up at the police station," the blond man reminded him.  
  
He could almost hear Heero grit his teeth. "We got arrested for car theft."  
  
"WHAT?!" He couldn´t believe that. NOBODY has that much bad luck on their first date, or so he thought until then.  
  
"Our favourite pair of cops caught us riding in Duo´s car and since it was still registered as stolen, they arrested us. They were really disappointed in us."  
  
Quatre couldn´t help it, he just burst out laughing. He was wailing with laughter and hitting the pillow next to him. To be arrested for stealing his own car. Hearing Heero´s response, or the lack of it, he knew that it was a really bad idea to laugh right now but he just couldn´t help it.  
  
After he quieted finally, he mumbled a "sorry" to the patiently waiting Heero. "And what can I do for you?"  
  
"You could come down here and pay the bail for us. I don´t know why but they think we could pose a danger to society," came the totally disgusted answer that caused Quatre to fall over laughing once again. Trowa would never believe THIS!  
  
The End  



End file.
